narutofandomcom_id-20200215-history
Haruka Kanata
Haruka Kanata (遥か彼方; Secara harfiah berarti "Menjauh"), adalah lagu yang dibawakann oleh Asian Kung-Fu Generation, sebagai pembukaan kedua untuk versi Jepang dan pembukaan ketiga untuk versi dubbing bahasa Inggris Bagian I dari seri Naruto. Menggantikan R★O★C★K★S dan kemudian digantikan oleh Kanashimi o Yasashisa ni di episode 53 dalam versi Jepang asli dan GO!!! di episode 78 yang merupakan hasil dubbing dari bahasa Inggris. Lirik Kanji= 踏み込むぜアクセル 駆け引きは無いさ、そうだよ 夜をぬける ねじ込むさ最後に 差し引きゼロさ、そうだよ 日々を削る 心をそっと開いて ぎゅっと引き寄せたら 届くよきっと 伝うよもっとさ・ 生き急いで搾り取って 縺れる足だけど前よりずっとそう、遠くへ 奪い取って掴んだって 君じゃないなら 意味は無いのさ だからもっと…遥か彼方 |-| Rōmaji= Fumikomu ze akuseru Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yo Yoru wo nukeru Neji komu sa saigoni Sashi hiki zero sa sou da yo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto Hiraite gyutto Hiki yosetara Todokuyo kitto Tsutau yo motto saa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori Zutto sou, tooku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi ja nai nara Imi wa nai no sa Dakara Haruka kanata |-| Rōmaji (Versi Lengkap)= Fumikomu ze akuseru Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yo Yoru wo nukeru Neji komu sa saigoni Sashi hiki zero sa sou da yo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto Hiraite gyutto Hiki yosetara Todokuyo kitto Tsutau yo motto saa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori Zutto sou, tooku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi ja nai nara Imi wa nai no sa Dakara motto motto motto haruka kanata Fumikomu ze akuseru Kake hiki wa nai sa sou da yo Yoru wo nukeru Nejikomu sa saigo ni Sashihiki zero sa sou da yo Hibi wo kezuru Kokoro wo sotto Hiraite gyutto Hiki yosetara Todokuyo kitto Tsutau yo motto saa Iki isoide shiboritotte Motsureru ashi dakedo mae yori Zutto sou, tooku e Ubaitotte tsukandatte Kimi ja nai nara Omi wa nai no sa Dakara haruka kanata Itsuwaru koto ni nareta kimi no sekai wo Nuritsubusu no sa shiroku… Shirou |-| Bahasa Inggris= Let's step on the gas, there will be no need to bargain Go through night I will only complain at the end The balance will be zero It waste our days If you open your heart a little And bring your partner close to you Your feelings will reach your partner better Try to live long and squeez it away Although these legs get entangled with each other, I'm able to go further with them Even if I steal it and I get a hold of it If it's not you there is no meaning So go far away into the distance Karakter Karakter dalam urutan tampilan: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Tenten * Rock Lee * Neji Hyūga * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Kiba Inuzuka * Hinata Hyūga * Shino Aburame * Kabuto Yakushi * Anko Mitarashi * Hayate Gekkō * Might Guy * Kurenai Yūhi * Ibiki Morino * Asuma Sarutobi * Iruka Umino * Hiruzen Sarutobi * Gaara * Kankurō * Temari * Orochimaru * Zaku Abumi * Mubi Trivia * Di salah satu bagian dari lagu di mana tim utama Konoha muncul, Tim Guy muncul dua kali * Pada saat pembukaan, Rock Lee dan Hinata diperlihatkan sebagai anggota yang berjuang dari Tim Oboro, meskipun keduanya tak pernah terlibat dalam salah satu pertempuran. en:Haruka Kanataes:Haruka Kanata Kategori:Lagu